elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sigil Stone (Oblivion)/Archive 1
how do I activate the Sigil Stones? I go to my inventory and there is no Green A button option showing??? only Blue button to Drop or paddle button to move/tab. Is it possible on the 360? Is it possible to get multiple Sigil Stones by "hammering" the A button? What are the charges? What is the number of charges for each of the Sigil Stone levels? There is only one charge for each of the sigil stones. Sigil stone enchantment A note for 360 users (PC?). My system allowed me to use a Sigil stone on an already enchanted item. I thought "Great, All-Powerful Godslayer here I come!". Instead, the stone wiped off the old enchantments and replaced them with the new enchantment. Handy if you have an item with good base stats but you're not too impressed with it's current enchantments. Haven't tried this on a quest item yet but will let you know when I do. bug? was in an oblivon gate and after fighting my way through the whole thing, i finally got to the part where i remove the stone, but i was unable to do so. I put the aim point thingy over the stone but it didn't react to the item , it remaned a crosshair as if i was looking into thin air. I then loaded a game right before i had entered the gate and made my way to another gate, after running to the stone, the same thing happened, anyone know what this is? Are you possibly not moving close enough to the stone? 23:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) i've had the same thing, but u should just hit the 'A' button or space or whatever console you may be using..then you will pick it up anyways... it worked for me =P Nighteye Is the effect of a high leveled Sigil Stone of Nighteye more powerful than the Grand Ring of Nighteye if placed on a common ring? Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 14:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nighteye is nighteye, no matter where it comes from. There's no difference except for the value of the ring. Mbjones90 (talk) 23:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Infinite Sigil Stones on Xbox 360 I am sure some of you already know of this but it is possible to get infinite sigil stones on the Xbox 360. First you need to download the Wizard Tower DLC, then you load it and enter the towers living area. Go to the garden and stand in the Bloodgrass and look towards the entrance. Save the game and go to the Xbox dashboard. Go to System Settings>Memory>Games>Oblivion and delete Wizard Tower DLC. Start oblivon and load the savegame. You will now be in a Bruma test house SOMEWHERE in cocTestinghall (Altrough I personaly have no idea how to go to the actual testinghall from there as the surounding area is essentialy a gigantic wasteland with occasional random scenery every few cells). If you leave the Bruma test house you can enter another test house to your left, inside you will find the sigil room/area with one sigil stone at the top floating in mid air (You will have to jump to reach it), when activated it will start spawning random Sigil Stones in your inventory (Wich probably vary depending on your level at the time, I got Latent Sigil stones), the only way to stop them from spawning is by leaving the cell. You can then just fast travel anywhere in Cyrodiil, leave all the sigil stones and repeat the glitch over and over. Just leaving this here if anyone wants to use it. ' 00:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC)' Updated with new information 30 or 32 I made table of sigil stone for russian wiki and watched all stones in Constuction Set, there are only 30 effects. KaltovichArtyom (talk) 11:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC)